


Something Calling From Downstairs

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Something is calling Cream from downstairs.





	Something Calling From Downstairs

It's late in the night now, but Cream is still not sleeping. She's reading her favorite novel while resting on the bed. Cheese is sleeping next to her.

"Cream! can you help mom down here? "

Cream heard her mom calling from downstairs. She then looked at the clock. It's 2.00 AM. This is really weird, it's already late night now.

"OK, mom. I'm going " Not wasting her time, she then walked to the her bedroom door.

But, when she almost opened it, her phone is ringing.

"Who's calling this time? " Cream murmured.

When she looked at her phone's screen, it was her mom! She quickly picked up her phone.

"Cream, please stay in your room. Don't go downstairs. Something is calling you downstairs. I'm in my room"

Cream is shocked. If her mother is in her bedroom, then who's calling her downstairs?


End file.
